Mou Issho
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Deleted but Reposting, Revised COMPLETE Sequel to Onegai Dame. Seto comes back from Amerika to find that many things have changed. SJ follwed by minor pairings: YY, RB, MM, MS and HJ, Full SetoJou in this story. R&R!
1. The only reason I live is you

**Please read this!!**

Sakura: O my fucking god!! They kicked this story off!! I cant even believe this! So as you can see I am reposting the chapters...But, if this gets deleted again then I'm not going to post it here any more. It will stay permanently at mediaminer and not anywhere else. I lost all my reviews!! *cries * I'm so sad! And angry! And sad...! *continues crying * This will be slightly revised so if you see new sentences then you know that this is the newer version. Just telling you. So please enjoy and if anyone reports me I swear you'll regret it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou.

**Keep reading please!!**

Now, It is becoming quite obvious that nobody is reading the authors notes on my stories. I would like it if everyone after reading his, would go back to Without You Ch. 5 and read the author's note on that. It is very important. I am only updating this because on my once in a life time stroke of luck I get on my mother's account that is the only way I update. It will most likely be a really long time until I update again. Thank you.

**************************************************

~*~1 Year Later~*~ (You hate me don't you?)

"Hey, Jounouchi, are you all right?" asked a familiar caring voice. The blond turned to look in the direction of his best friend. He slapped on a cheesy grin and rubbed the small boys head, ruffling his tri-colored hair.

"Course I'm alrizts!! Neva been beda!" Jounouchi said, voice thick with mock cheer. The small boy beside him frowned, not buying in on his act.

"No you are not alright. Why are you lying to me, Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked curiously, fire burning in his usually soft amethyst eyes. Jou shook his head to try to calm his friend but it only succeeded it making him even more irritable. "You haven't been alright for a long time, Jou. I'm worried about you. What happened to the old Jounouchi, the one I was so used to seeing every day, the one I grew up with? Where did he go, and who are you?" Yuugi said sternly. Tears welled in Jou's eyes though he did his best to suppress them.

"I told him I'd neva be da same...I told him..." Jou murmured, eyes glazing over. Yuugi cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked. Jou's head snapped up as if he had just been woken up from a very emotional dream...or in his case memory.

"I-I'ts nothing...Sorry to waste yur time, Yuugi." Jou said turning to walk away.

"Stop. I want answers. Jounouchi. Tell me what's wrong. I thought you trusted me. Please, what happened?" Yuugi asked. Jou spun around on his heels, anger clearly written in his eyes.

"Please nothin'! Yuugi, I can't believe you've just now started to confront me on this! It's been what? About a year since he left, at first the change was dramatic then it slowed down a bit so why just now are you beginnin' to notice that I've changed, eh? Why now? Why not then? You don't have any answer for that, do you? I didn' think so, just leave me alone." With that said, Jou walked away, slinging his backpack on one shoulder and never looking back. Yuugi smirked. (Yes smirked and can't you just imagine that?! Needles to say I'd be very scared if I ever saw any one as innocent as Yuugi, smirk.) His yami materialized next to him.

"Phase one, completed. It was Kaiba Seto after all. I knew it was ever since Kaiba left. I'm sorry I ignored this problem for so long...I knew Jou would bring up that point...I didn't want him to suspect what we were planning. Kaiba-san is coming back tomorrow to visit Mokuba, right?" Yuugi asked. Yami smirked and nodded.

"Yup! I've been up to date with Kaiba at the Kame Game Shop. He's been ordering shipments and lately he's been sending the orders to Kaiba Corp. here in Japan. I asked him why and he said he'd be coming to pick them up personally. I think he was indicating for us to do something." Yami said snickering. Yuugi smiled up at his dark. 

"Shizuka conformed every thing. She's been talking with Mokuba, concerned for her brother's well-being and he told her what happened. Supposedly Kaiba tells Mokuba _everything_." Yuugi said grinning. Yami smirked. 

"We just have to make sure they are in the right place at the right time. Then every thing will fall perfectly in place." Yami said smiling sadly. 'I wish everything was that easy for me...' Yami thought, watching his light with a broken heart. He had thought once that everything was going to be easy as well. He had it all planned, that one special night...for him and Yuugi...but it was foiled by the small tenshi. Yami had revealed the secret he so long ago hoped to never face the realities of. He had told his light he was in love with him. It hadn't gone as well as he'd planned. Yuugi simply smiled at him and said 'I love you, too.' However, it didn't sound quite like Yami had hoped. His heart broke into a million pieces when he realized Yuugi's words were only the words a brother would say to another brother. I love you...as a sign of I respect you but nothing more. When Yami's I love you had meant I adore you, I worship the ground you walk on, I'll do anything for you. Yami had said nothing the next day and neither had spoken of the occurrence ever since. 

Yuugi winced as he felt the rush of emotions from his dark. 'I've hurt him again...I can tell every time he's near me he's in pain...I'm not stupid...I know he's in love with me. Not the kind where we're only friends either no...He loves me as a lover. I've felt it around him...The glow he gives off when he's near me...but I also feel the hurt it brings of knowing that I did not return the feelings for him. Well...that's isn't at all true...I love him more than anything. I was so scared...I had no idea he would say that to me...I had thought he only said it as a brother but then...the flood of emotions that came with the after affect of what I had said...I knew he loved me...as a koibito...the way we were forbidden to love...I never knew any one to have such powerful emotions and to know that I am the one hurting him is killing me...I want to make him feel better but I don't really know how. So sue me, I'm an innocent. Someday I'll tell him the truth. But right now this is about Jou and Kaiba, not me.' Yuugi thought sighing. 

//Aibou, are you all right?// Yami's deep powerful voice boomed in Yuugi's head. //Your emotions are spinning out of control...// Yami said, concerned. Yuugi smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yami-chan." Yuugi said, closing his eyes cutely. Yami blushed.

"Ok." He answered albeit unintelligently. Yuugi giggled.

"C'mon, Yami-chan! We have to get the preparations ready!" Yuugi said enthusiastically. Yami nodded. 

~*~With the Pup, Jounouchi's POV~*~

How can Yuugi be so naive?! I'm so angry...But I know I shouldn't have yelled at him like that...No matter how angry I get an innocent like Yuugi should never be yelled at. I sigh, now I feel bad. I'm walking down a small sidewalk in the park and stop to look up at the sky. The sun is setting. I sigh again. Tomorrow's the day...The day he left me...I wonder why he left Mokuba here...I like the little guy, he was always so helpful to me right after one of Kaiba's old verbal insults...It's not like the words hurt...no...I can handle verbal insults like any other...It hurt because it was him that said it. (I got that from another story and by the way it is sooo true!!^_~) I would always talk to him...I laugh slightly in remembrance. He would always tell me that Seto never meant any of it and that he loved me. Mokuba knew that I was in love with Seto...But I never thought for minute that he could ever love me back...And when he told me of his leave...I thought I was going to die...And in truth, I did...I died that day...Yet nobody seemed to notice...Ever since then I really haven't been talking to Mokuba...But it seems Shizuka has...Now I know how obvious my love for Seto must have seemed. Love literally radiates from Shizuka every time she's near Mokuba. Never mind that she's a year older than he is...It doesn't seem to matter for her. Hey, at least one Katsuya was able to snag a Kaiba, right? Gods I miss him. I look up at the sky, the beautiful light blue slowly turning dark. Just like his eyes...Gods those icy blue eyes...I shiver slightly as the crisp wind blew against me. After all, I wasn't wearing that much, just a lightweight black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy black knickers. Suddenly two strong arms wrap around my middle, pulling my body against the owners.

"What are you doing out here, Jounichi?" a smooth voice asks me. I smile in remembrance. He always called me by that nickname, ever since we got together. I turn slightly in his loving embrace.

"I believe the question would be what are _you _doing out here, Honda?" I ask slyly. His arms tighten around me fondly, and then begin to roam across my torso. He kisses my neck in a poor attempt to distract me as one of his hands trails down and moves underneath my shirt to caress my flat stomach. It was no light caress either...He was being rather rough, but that was just him. I stare blankly into oblivion as he continues to touch me whether it's against my will or not I don't know...Its true...I used him to get out of depression and this is how far I got. I am so ashamed of myself for how long I've allowed this to proceed. But it seems if I'm not touched in some way I'll fade away...as if I never existed...Honda provides that for me...He provides a sturdy sense of knowing that I wont be able to fade away no matter how hard I try.

"I love you." I hear him whisper into my ear. I inwardly gasp. I knew he loved me but I didn't expect him to say it any time soon. I wasn't ready to reply. Did I love him? It sure feels like it right now, but isn't that what others call lust? Sometimes I feel I love him...I know I used too...Before I met Seto...How is it that when I'm with Honda I seem to miss Seto even more? Honda told me of his feelings about six months ago. I had told him that I liked him too. The first day I met Honda I was in love with him...Then as the years past on he got more into women and I knew that I could never have him...and when we entered High School...I met Kaiba Seto, the famous cold hearted billionaire bastard. I was determined to look past his cold exterior and try to change him. I suppose I succeeded in some cruel and twisted way. Honda...Where does he fit in with all of this? I guess after Seto left he thought he could go in for the kill. He knew I was in love with Seto and it drove him to be so jealous one time he'd even hit me. Back then I didn't know it had been out of jealousy and hatred for Kaiba Seto. I had thought he was disgusted with me because I was gay. But I don't like using that word...I never did like labels. It wasn't that long ago I was still in love with Honda was it? Yea, it was...About two or three years ago...Now that I've gotten what I want all I can't think about is what I've lost. The thought is enough to bring tears to my eyes. Honda senses my sudden hitch of breath and turns me around gently, his hands still under my shirt although rested now. 

"Are you alright, Jounouchi?" he asks using my name. I sigh and left the tears fall. This isn't the first time this has happened. I seem to cry at the worst of times, but Honda's always there to comfort me when I need him. He pulls me closer and hugs me. He knows how hard it is to lose a loved one especially right after you've confessed your love to them. I try to smile as Honda whispers sweet nothings into my ear. If it wasn't for Seto I probably would have fallen in love with Honda just at the though of him doing this. 

"I...I'm fine, Honda-kun. Really." I say as I pull away from his embrace. Honda smiles lovingly at me, and I smile back.

"Remember, I'm always here if you need me." He says.

~*~Honda's POV~*~

How could he do that to Jou? That sick bastard Kaiba! I think as I stare into Jou's beautiful amber eyes. He's so innocent, he doesn't need to be dealing with this. Poor angel...Well he's my angel now, Kaiba. Too late for you. You've waited too long to claim this prize, this wonderful loving innocent perfect boy...Gods I love him so much. I'd do anything to make him happy...But I know he doesn't love me, well not yet anyway. I'll make him fall in love with me. He will love me. I smile at him, he smiles back. What ever I had done to be this lucky must have been good...Because I don't remember ever being this happy or satisfied with how I've handle this situation. Jou thinks I love him for him, the truth in that matter is that I've never loved him. It was lust, ever since I can remember. I've always been soft and gentle with him when I've wanted only to ravish him to an inch of his life. Yes, I'm sadistic. I want to fuck him so nothings left, that'll show Kaiba what could have been his was now mine. All mine...Ha, now he's my puppy. I can feel my smile begin to turn lusty so I quickly bury my head in his hair breathing in his honey smelling scent lightly. It seems sometimes that I have two personalities. One side of me loves Jou and the other just wants him for his body. It's sad how one moment I could be saying such things and the next be saying that I love him. I think I'm bipolar. I really do love him, and I wont sit by and watch someone else hurt him again just like Kaiba did. In true reality I do want to ravish Jou but I don't want him to fear me or worse yet, hate me...(I wrote this while wondering if I should make Honda the bad guy or just someone who loves Jou as well...I guess he's good...Oh well, that lessens the plot a bit...o Rating will still stay at PG-13) I hope one day he can love me like he loves Kaiba. I gently nip at his neck causing him to moan softly against my body. I feel him shiver in my arms and I smile. If all else fails, at least I can cause his body pleasure. He deserves that much at least. Even if it's not *him * that's giving Jou the pleasure. I love you, Jounouchi...

~*~In Amerika Seto's POV~*~

Wow, one year tomorrow...I wonder if anything's changed...I hope not...Puppy...Where are you now? Are you still where I left you? Are you still waiting for me? Please be still waiting...I love you so much even throughout this long year. I'm coming back tomorrow...To you...This time I'll be staying...I wont have to leave you again. The board doesn't want a CEO here...I'm so happy...This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life...Soon I'll be back with my puppy...Gods how I've missed you...I've missed your voice, your attitude, your lips...I blush slightly as my mind momentarily skips back to when we shared our first kiss. I should have stayed then, but I was confused and stupid...But this time will be different just you see, I'll make it different...Yami had said that Jou was broken. He had told me when we last made conformations on the shipment I had ordered. Jounouchi...Yami had said you were so hurt...Broken...It's all my fault, I should have stayed...But there's no use on dwelling on something that is already done. I'll make it up to you, Pup. I promise, and you know it's true because I love you.

~*~Jounouchi's POV~*~

I sigh gently against Honda's body and slowly move away. He sees this coming and doesn't let go.

"Honda, I have to get back home..." I whisper out quietly. He shakes his head and kisses my cheek.

"Don't go...Puppy..." Honda says. I feel rage begin to build within myself. I glare at him and wrench out of his grasp.

"Don't call me that." I say sternly. I wait for him to give me an answer but he just stand there. I glare at him some more before he finally sighs and turns away.

"Sorry, Jounichi, I...When can you love me like you love him?" Honda asks. I shake my head and avert my gaze from him. I knew he'd ask me this question sooner or later although I would have preferred the latter. He lets go of me and I back away.

"I've gotta go. My dad's probably waiting for me to get back." I say and begin to walk away. "Ja!" I yell back at him. He nods and smiles at me one last time before I disappear from sight.

~*~Morning Still in Jou's POV~*~

I sigh gently as my eyes squint under the intense sunlight that poured through the window and onto my face. My hand moves up to block the sun as I sit up. Pain suddenly stabs at my heart. It was the day...One year from today...A few tears trail down my face and I shamelessly let them fall. I slouch and my posture just shouts despair, I know it. But, I don't care...I just won't care today...I don't want to care...but I'll end up caring anyways...I get out of bed a bit hastily and walk into the bathroom to take a shower, when I come out I dress quickly, not wanting to be late for school. I pull on my green jacket just as I hear a motorcycle stop outside. That's my cue, ever since Honda and I got together, he's been picking me up every morning so I wont be late for school. I give my self a once over in the mirror by the front door and I guess I look all right, for today anyways. My hair is slightly damp but in the normal shape that it always is. My cloths are a bit too wrinkled to be called school attire...but it's not like I care today anyways...I grab my school bag and walk out the door. I smile at Honda and hop on the back of his bike. He hands me a helmet and I put it on. I wrap my arms around his waist and he sets one hand atop my own to keep me from letting go. Then we speed off to school, at least 45 minutes early. 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

It is five in the morning and the flight had just finally ended. I was planning on not attending school today, just to spend the day with Mokuba...but I want to see the puppy too...I don't know what to do...I call for a ride back to Kaiba Corp., where I live and soon enough a limo comes to my rescue from all of these lowlifes. I get inside and the butler puts my bags in the trunk,I would have helped but I'm just too tired right now...About ten minutes later we are pulling into the driveway of my large estate. I step out and am immediately pummeled by a rather big bunch of black hair. I smile as two arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight.

"Onii-chan!!" he shouts at me. I continue to smile even as he pulls away. He smiles at me as well.

"Ohayo, Mokuba." I say lightly. He smirks.

"You're just in time to get to school, Seto!!" he says, my eyes widen greatly.

"Demo, Mokuba, I thought that I could go to school tomorrow and we could spend the day together." I say, smiling at him.

"No way! I know how much you've missed your puppy! We live together, we can see each other anytime, plus I've already visited you in the year you've been gone, he hasn't! You have to see him now!" Mokuba said genkily. I sigh, I knew he'd want me to do this. Damn...I'm so nervous...What do I say? What can I say? Kuso...

"But..."

"No buts about it!! You're going to school today to see your puppy!" Mokuba said. Well I guess it's settled. Fate chose this day to screw me over...Damn it...

"Alright, Mokuba, but you have to get ready for school too." I say. Mokuba smiles and says,

"I'm already ready!" he smiles and I smile back. 

"Okay, just let me take a shower and then I'll drive you to school." I say. He nods and we walk inside together. Gods...I can't wait to see him...

~*~Normal POV @ the school~*~

Jounouchi and Honda arrive at the school very early. Honda parked his motorcycle and they both got off. Jou took off his helmet and sighed, handing it to Honda. 

"What are we supposed to do this early at school? The teachers aren't even here yet." Jou said noticing that there were no cars in the driveway.

"Well, did you finish all of your homework?" Honda asked gently. Jou shook his head.

"Almost." He answered. Honda smiled at him.

"Alright. Lets go over to the big sakura tree and finish it." Honda suggested. Jou nodded as they walked over to the tree and sat down under it. Jou opened his backpack and got out his unfinished homework. He sighed; somehow he felt something big was going to happen. Honda sat next to him and he smiled. Jou cuddled up next to him as a rush of cool air washed over him. Honda smiled and wrapped an arm around Jou to keep him warm.

"Okay, what homework didn't you do?" Honda asked breathing in Jou's scent deeply. Jou thought for a second and then smiled.

"Everything except nothing!" he answered. Honda sweatdropped. Jou smiled sheepishly. "I guess I didn't have any homework that I didn't do. Sorry..." Jou murmured. Honda quickly regained his composure.

"N-No, that's okay. That just means we can spend even more time together!" Honda said. Jou smiled, he loved being loved. He nodded. "But hold on, wait here, I kinda have to use the bathroom." He said. Jou nodded. He opened up his journal and began writing.

~*~Honda's POV~*~

I smile as Jou nods in approval. Apparently, he hasn't seen him yet. Yes, Kaiba Seto, I see you. I can't even believe he dare come back. To try and reclaim his puppy. I sneer in anger. I don't believe this...and at this rate, Jou will fall straight into his arms. Damn it...I don't want to lose my puppy this early in life! God fucking damn it! He is still a good distance away, staring at Jou. A look of complete despair and remorse crosses his features as he watches what once was his. Then love as he begins to move again towards my property. Well...I sure will wipe that look off his prissy ass face. 

~*~Jou's POV~*~

Wow...I don't even think Honda knows how much of a help he's being for me on this day. He really is a sweet guy. Never thought him to be gay though...Oh well at least he's mine. I smile lightly as I see him coming back. He stands right out in front of me and I rise to my feet to greet him. His smile is so beautiful...Full of love and compassion. All only for me. Gods if I'd never met Seto I'd be so in love with him. Honda closes the gap between us and wraps his arms around my waist.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

Well, I've made it. I dropped off Mokuba a couple minutes ago and am now wandering around the campus. I really don't know why I'm looking for him, he's not going to be here this early. Oh...my...god...I spoke too soon. There he is...Oh gods he looks so perfect sitting there under that sakura tree with the petals falling lightly around him. He doesn't look different in the slightest little bit ands I'm glad for that. Looks like he's still disobeying the school with not wearing the correct school uniform. But hell like I care, green is so his color. Gods, what am I gonna say to him?! I don't know all I have to do is talk to him, no matter how stupid I sound...I begin to walk towards him but stop when I notice that boy, Hiroto Honda walking up to him. Oh yea, Hiroto's his best friend; of course he wouldn't be here this early without somebody with him. I know I must have quirked an eyebrow at him because he just stood there smiling like an idiot in love...Wait a minute...Why is Jou looking at him the same? Jou stood up and Hiroto moved in on him, wrapping his arms around my puppy's waist. Fury rages inside of me. I was about to stomp over there and yell at him to release my puppy right this instant but I stopped when Jou wrapped his arms around Hiroto's neck and smiled up at him just the same. I gasped when Hiroto closed the distance between their lips. No...I want to cry...This can't be happening...This wasn't suppose to happen! One single tear trails down my face as Jou closes his eyes and gladly returns Hiroto's kiss. I knew it wasn't going to be this easy...I've lost him. My eyes turn back to a cold hating ice as I continue to watch what could have been mine.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

Okay, now I'm confused. Honda's never kissed me before, so why is he picking a time like this? No matter, I wrap my arms cautiously around his neck and try to kiss back best of my knowledge. But I won't kiss him like I kissed Seto...that's just out of the question. I just won't. He rips open my mouth and plunges his tongue in, pushing me against the tree and pressing himself up on me to prevent escape. Fear races through my being and I immediately open my eyes and try to push him away. Please stop...Honda don't...Tears coarse down my cheeks and I know I whimpered. I start to beat on his chest weakly. Honda leaves my mouth and begins to kiss down the side of my face and my neck roughly. Gods why?! Why is he doing this to me? I-I don't deserve this!

"I suggest you stop that right now, Hiroto." A deathly cold voice says. I was too scared to notice who it was though. My savior grabbed Honda by the back of his shirt and flung him back off me. I was startled and fell backwards, landing on my butt. I let out a chocked cry and fell into a fetal position, with my knees drawn up to my chest and my head buried in them deeply, crying. I could hear Honda shouting and then the oh so familiar sound of a fist connecting to flesh. I hope Honda didn't hit my savior.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Honda screams. More sounds of punching and kicking came to my ears.

"I'm saving my puppy from the likes of you." I hear my savior sneer. Then I hear running and tripping before somebody wraps their arms around my back and under my knees, picking me up effortlessly. Even though my head was no longer hidden, I still kept my eyes closed and my head turned away. I don't want him to hurt me...Why can't he just leave me alone? Does he just expect everything to be okay again or what? I feel him lower my feet to the ground and when they are secure, he wraps his other arm around my waist with the other one. My hands are flat against his chest and my eyes are squeezed shut. My face is emotionless. 

"You can open your eyes now." He says softly, voice deep and passionate. I can feel tears well in my closed eyes.

"I don't want to." I say gently, I know he frowned. I could feel it in the way he held me. Tears cascade down my face and onto my shirt as I try to keep my eyes closed. I want to look at him so bad...

"Puppy, please look at me." He requests lightly. "Please, don't cry. I don't like to see you hurt." I growl maniacally. 

"Don't you dare say that to me after what you've done!" I hiss softly. My eyes are still shut. He snarls lightly. "No! Don't speak, don't even bother. I don't want to hear it. Thanks for helping me and everything, but I don't want to talk to you. Please...leave me be." I say in a deathly quiet voice. My eyes finally open as I stare at the ground slightly off to the side of us. I can feel his stern cold glare on me. I don't even flinch. "Please, let me go." Our eyes meet for a split second before I glance away facing the ground again, I felt a blush silently creeping its way onto my face. His arms linger for a minute before they fall from my waist like feathers. I feel my hands begin to slip from his chest without the support of his arms around my waist. I don't want to do this...I don't want to lose him...Not now...Not ever. My hands fall to my sides as he walks away just like last time.

"Seto..." I breathe out, but he's too far away to hear.

*******************************************

Sakura: I decided to stop it in the same place...so...Yea. If you could would you guys please review? I lost all of my wonderful reviews...I'm so sad...And stupid me didn't even save them when they were sent to my e-mail...Ra I'm dumb...Anyway, please review and keep on reading! Ja!


	2. I came back for you, cant you see that?

Sakura: *sigh * Gods I'm tired...Well, I have to apologize for not updating in a really long time. I'm sorry. I was kinda busy and then me and my family went on vacation so...And then the thing with my mom's password...*sigh * I'll try not to stay away for this long again but I am still trying to write the lemon for this story...It's so hard...I don't even know where to start...*sweatdrop * Um...Check out my profile for some funny stuff, or just some useless crap that is kinda interesting but you really don't need to know it...Some of it is true and some is stuff that me and my sis made up. It's pretty cool so if you're up for some pointless reading go there...

***********Last Time...*************

I feel my hands begin to slip from his chest without the support of his arms around my waist. I don't want to do this...I don't want to lose him...Not now...Not ever. My hands fall to my sides as he walks away just like last time.

"Seto..." I breathe out, but he's too far away to hear.

***********************************

~*~Seto's POV Before he saved Jou~*~

I don't believe this...Here I am watching my beloved being kissed right in front of my eyes...I want to die...But...Wait...Hiroto's arms begin to squeeze at Jou...Jou's eyes flash open as Hiroto's tongue squirms it's way into his mouth. Yuck, I'm this far away and I can tell what Hiroto's doing. I will not save him...I _will not_...Jou's eyes fill with tears and fall over the border. He starts to pound on Hiroto's chest but he won't budge. Damn it...Before I can think I'm already pulling Hiroto off my puppy. I growl manically as I punch his face repeatedly. Jou falls to the ground and cries into his knees silently. Good, he doesn't need to watch this. Hiroto dares to question what I am doing and I laugh tauntingly.

"I am saving my puppy from the likes of you." I answer kicking him once again before he runs off scared. I turn to Jou, who is still crying. Gods...He looks so beautiful like that...Jounouchi...Please don't hate me...I move gently to pick him up and set him on his feet. He braces himself against me and my arms go around his waist of their own accord. His hands feel so right against my chest like that even if they are trembling violently...He still won't open his eyes though. Gods those deep chocolate eyes...I need to see them...Please...

"You can open your eyes now..." I say softly, trying my best to be gentle after what I saw happen to him. 

"I don't want to." He answers. I frown and my arms tighten a bit on him. He's crying again...I wish he wouldn't cry...

"Koinu, please look at me." I say, though my voice is close to breaking. "I don't like to see you hurt." Moreover, I really don't...Please stop Jou...He growls at me and I know I've said something to upset him even more. 

"Don't you dare say that to me after what you've done!" he hisses softly. My lips curve into a snarl as I open my mouth to reply but he cuts me off, talking deep and quiet. "No! Don't speak, don't even bother. I don't want to hear it. Thanks for helping me and everything, but I don't want to talk to you. Please...leave me be." Jou's eyes open slowly but he doesn't look at me instead he looks at the ground off to the side of us. I glare at him. "Please, let me go." He requests. Our eyes meet and he blushes...Ah, I see...he doesn't mean it...He doesn't want me to let go...I hold back my smirk from him. He wants me...I can tell. But, if he wants me...why is he saying this? Doesn't he realize by doing this he's only going to end up hurting the both of us? I frown and remove my arms without realizing my own hesitation. I feel his fingers begin to slip from my chest and I inwardly scream. I don't want him to let me go...Please...Jou...Don't let go...But he does...I choke back a sigh as his hands fall to his sides and away from me. I turn swiftly on my heels and walk away as he requested not but a second ago...No...What am I doing?! I don't want his! I want to be with him! Clearly...I've been outmatched my a pervert...

~*~In 1st Hour in Jou's POV~*~

"Hey, Jou, when did you get here? You're never here this early..." Yuugi asked kindly, putting his pack beside his desk gingerly. I sigh. I knew he'd ask, I've already been here too long for my liking though...

"I got here about an hour ago with Honda. Why?" I ask him, smiling.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Saa, where is Honda anyways?" Yuugi asks. I feel anger begin to rise inside of me but I hurriedly push it down.

"Honda...Honda he...ano..." my head quickly turns to the door as someone walks in. I blush, now that I am looking straight at him I realize how much I've missed those deep icy blue eyes if his...That's right, none other than Kaiba Seto walks in right when I'm talking about Honda...His eyes flash up looking directly into mine after he senses that I was looking at him. I smirk evilly. "Oh, Honda! He got his ass kicked." I said flatly, my voice full of amusement as I continue to stare into Seto's eyes. Gods I've always been a big fat tease. He smirks back at me and returns my gaze. I wink at him and he blushes. My smirk widens as his mouth gapes open slightly.

"NANI?!" Yuugi screams. I turn to him still smirking. I'm sure that Yuugi's noticed Seto's entrance by now. It was a well-known fact around here that I am going out with Hiroto Honda but am in love with Kaiba Seto so this is going to be fun however it turns out. "How did Honda get his ass kicked?!" Yuugi asks. Gods, Yuugi's way too nice for his own good. I roll my eyes and they rest on Seto. His eyes are sparkling with amusement as well. I shrug.

"I dunno, ask Seto...He was there." I say with laughter in my voice. He growls and cocks his head to the side looking sexy as hell in the process.

"If I remember correctly, Jou, you were there too. Or wasn't that pathetic crying heap of a mutt, you?" he taunts. Rage, pure blinding rage builds inside of me and before I have any say in what happens, it explodes. I see white as I scream. The smirk wiped clear off my face.

"How dare you! Oh yea and if _I_ remember correctly weren't you the one who wouldn't let me go, trying to fuckin' rape me or somethin'?! You fucking pansy! I'll kill you!" I yell in a rage, I hardly even remember what I said as of now cause I'm holding onto Seto's shirt with a death grip lifting him off the ground slightly since I am after all still shorter than he is. He's still smirking.

"Now, now...How would the mutt know if the master fucked like a pansy, hmm?" Seto says. I growl deeply and he pinches my cheek. "Didn't think you'd know...Besides, I'm a virgin." He says in a cocky attitude. I raise my fist ready to punch him but he holds up a finger to my face, waving it back and forth. "Now, now...We wouldn't want to do this in school now would we, besides there are plenty of other places for that kind of stuff, mutt." He says. I blush deeply at realization of the many other ways that could have been meant in. He uses this chance to wiggle out of my grasp and push me gently away and into my seat. Well, at least I know he doesn't want to kill me...Before he would have just hit me school or not...I stare stupidly at him before I realize that that's all he's going to do...He isn't going to hit me...I blink and feel myself begin to blush. I turn to Yuugi and smile gently.

"Honda got his ass kicked for being a pervert." I say trying to say it in a way for Yuugi to understand. Yuugi nodded.

"And Kaiba saved you, right?" he asked smiling. Gods now I knew he was doing this on purpose. Seto huffed.

"Unintentionally." He murmured crossing his arms and closing his eyes. My heart aches...Gods Seto...That really hurt... I know it's just a word but damn, some things just make you feel like dirt...I look down at my clean desk and see my reflection in it. Seto looks over at me and I try not to look back. He continues to stare before he sighs and rests a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, my breath hitching slightly and the familiar feeling of heat rising to my face. He smiles...Gods, that same smile from that same day...My eyes glaze over with unshed tears as I watch his eyes open up to me. Suddenly everything comes crashing back to reality and the whole class walks in shouting and messing around. My head snaps toward the sudden noise and I look at them not understanding what happened until Seto's hand vanishes from my shoulder and I feel his cold glare once again. Damn it...He was going to say something to me...Everyone in the class shrieks and runs over to Seto and I. They all start talking at once and I hardly understand anything but a few words. Seto's arms are crossed once again and his eyes are sealed shut.

"Kaiba-sama! When did you get back?!" some yelled.

"Kaiba-sama! Did you hear the rumors?! It seems that your old rival Katsuya Jounouchi is in love with you! What do you feel toward him?!" one girl asks her voice loudly over throwing the crowd. I blush deep beat red in embarrassment as Seto looks over at me with wide eyes. I hastily stand up and face Yuugi.

"I-I-I g-got to g-go to-to...A-anywhere b-but here!" I shout and nearly bolt from the classroom. Once out in the hallway I immediately run into somebody almost knocking us both down. Hands on my shoulders hold me from falling. I look to see who it is and gasp, fear racing through me like a rush of wind. "H-H-Hond-da!" I stammer. Honda looks at me in sympathy. He tries to smile but I only get more scared. We stare into each others eyes for what seems like forever before he finally decides to speak.

"Jounichi...Please...I'm so sorry...C...Can you ever forgive me?" he asks softly, voice not even above a whisper. That's when I notice how badly Seto had gotten him. He had a black eye, a busted lip on both sides, a bruising cheek, a cut forehead, a nasty limp and obvious bruises on his stomach, not that I could see, just from the way he was poising himself it was pretty hard not to tell. 

"Why?" I ask. He shakes his head and I see tears welling in his eyes. His voice cracks.

"I...I saw Kaiba...and I...I-I didn't want to lose you...To him..." Honda answers, facing the ground. I step forward wrapping one arm around his neck and put my hand under his chin to lift his face. He looks at me in surprise. I gently kiss his lips, gravely aware of the damage done there and pull back abruptly. 

"Don't worry about it. Daijoubu ka?" I ask. He nods and smiles after what I had done registered.

"Now I am." He answers. Then I see a blur of brown hair and blue eyes out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see what it was and I see the last bit of Seto's uniform walking back into the classroom stiffly. 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

"Kaiba-sama! Did you hear the rumors?! It seems that your old rival Katsuya Jounouchi is in love with you! What do you feel toward him?!" I gasp slightly and turn my head to Jounouchi who sat beside me blushing hotly in embarrassment. Even though I had already known he was still in love with me, I didn't know that the whole school knew! Gods! Jou stands up hastily and runs from the classroom blushing all the way.

"I...I..." and I was reduced to stuttering. One girl looks at me and smiles.

"Did you also know that he is going out with Hiroto Honda?" she asks me softly. I growl menacingly. 

"Yes actually, I found out the hard way..." I answer. A boy looks at me in surprise and then begins shouting.

"So, that means you're in love with him as well?!" I blush and all the girls start screaming little fairy things about how cute it is. I get up, planning on going out after Jou before the same girl who asked if I knew Jou was dating Hiroto stops me. She sets her hand gently on my forearm and sighs. Her name turns out is Hikari, I remember her from back when Jou and I used to fight constantly. She was always with Yuugi and had a Sennen item as well. She would always tell us to stop, like Anzu only much, MUCH better...I would talk to her often about my problems...She's the only one I would let in besides Mokuba...And I mean that as in my house and my head...(My character! No stealing!! Who'd want to? LOL. And no, she will not be in this much, just maybe to say a few words here and there because I much rather have her talk than Anzu, wouldn't you? And she is no Mary-Sue!! I swear!)

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." She warns. I frown slightly but go out there anyways. My eyes widen as I see what I thought I would never see again...or what I hoped I would never see again...Damn fate...I growl lightly as Jou kisses Hiroto on the lips. I turn and walk back into the classroom. I don't need to see this...No...

~*~Normal POV~*~

The bell rings and everyone piles into the classroom, sitting at their desks. Seto sat at his in the back of the room and then Jou walked in and sat next to him, smiling. 

"Ohayo, minna-san. Welcome back from your spring break, I hope you all had a wonderful time. I would like you to welcome back Kaiba Seto who has returned to Japan from Amerika. Now onto more newer subjects..." the teacher trailed on. Jou fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was seated right next to the one who was the cause of all of his problems. He could feel his cold glare burning a hole through the side of his head. His heart sped up, well why wouldn't Seto be mad at him? He saw him kiss Honda right after he beat the shit out of him.

*************************************************

Sakura: I know that there is some Japanese phrases in this and I am too lazy to go find them and give you guys a key...Dun hate me...just in the review tell me the words and I'll e-mail you back with the translations very quickly...I check my mail like ever half hour...So...yea...Oyasumi...Well...not technically...I'm gonna go take a nap...Ja!


	3. Stop teasing me!

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hello!!! Sorry for the late update!! But I haven't been getting many reviews for this fic! I'm sad! Well, at least some of you care...Well, if you are a person that gets mad of an authoress doesn't update soon just e-mail me or review me telling me to get up off my ass, this story is nearly finished in my PC so...all it is is a matter of posting the fucker. Excuse my language...O.o I stayed up late last night writing the almost end to Our Secret Past...That's in my notebook so the likely hood of that being done and finished here is slim...It's like Without You...That fic is in my notebook and I haven't picked it up in the longest time...Stupid lemons...I hate writing them...they are so hard! Don't be mad! I'll get around to it soon!

Disclaimer: I dun own Yuugi-ou.

**************Last Time**************

"Ohayo, minna-san. Welcome back from your spring break, I hope you all had a wonderful time. I would like you to welcome back Kaiba Seto who has returned to Japan from Amerika. Now onto more newer subjects..." the teacher trailed on. Jou fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was seated right next to the one who was the cause of all of his problems. He could feel his cold glare burning a hole through the side of his head. His heart sped up, well why wouldn't Seto be mad at him? He saw him kiss Honda right after he beat the shit out of him.

*************************************

~*~Jou's POV~*~

Gods...Stop looking at me like that! Please! Stop looking at me like I've betrayed you! I...I haven't...You betrayed me remember!? Please stop! No! I don't want to be weak! Stop making me weak...Tears well in my eyes at the mere thought of him...No! I will not be weak! Please no...Not in the middle of class...He looks away and I sigh visibly. The tears slowly fade until they are completely gone and I try to pay attention to the teacher, it's not like I need another bad mark in this class...Oh well...my attention is shot now...I take out my sketchpad as quietly as I can and begin to draw. What do I draw, you ask? I dunno, you tell me. I just put my pencil to paper and move. I look when I'm done and whatever it is then...It is...Sometimes I draw myself, broken and beaten...Sometimes I draw myself and Seto. Or maybe just him alone...Once I even drew a picture of Yami and Yuugi together...and that was the day Yami came to me crying about Yuugi not loving him. However, that's just crazy cause everyone knows Yuugi loves Yami. I keep all of my pictures together in the same book and if anyone ever found it...Well, I'd be more embarrassed than ever...I look down at the picture I've begun to draw. It looks like me...I quickly glance over at Seto and he looks back at me. I flush and turn away. I finish the picture in record time. It's a picture of me on my knees looking extremely sad and depressed. My arms are to my sides and I have angel wings that look limp and broken. Tears are streaming down my face and my eyes look so distraught and distant. There's an inscription that I don't even remember writing. It says 'Thou who has broken an innocent shall pay for thy crimes in hell.' It was then that I noticed a shadow lurking over my drawing. I look up in surprise.

"Why hello, Katsuya. Are you awake this morning?" the teacher asks. (Yes, I know that's his first name. But in this story, his name is Katsuya Jounouchi. Not Jounouchi Katsuya.) I blush nervously.

"G-gomen..." I whisper. The teacher cocks her eyebrow at me and looks down at my sketchpad. I cover it up hastily.

"What is it that you would rather do than pay attention Katsuya? Give it to me." I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off. "Now." I sigh and hand it to her but not without closing it first. She opens it up and nearly gasps as her eyes scan over the first page. The first one I drew was of me lying on my bed in a crying bundle of limbs, my head buried in my pillow, though you could tell it was me because of my hair. In the corner of the picture was Seto, smirking at my crying form, cruelly. She looks at me then to Seto who was drawn into the conversation as well as the rest of the class. She looks back at me and tries to smile although I can tell that it was strained. Then she looks back the sketchpad and pages through them. Her face becomes increasingly sad as she looks intently at all of them. Each picture gets more depressing though...I know, I am the one who drew them. Finally, she stops at the one I drew in this class. She looks at the date and then the inscription and I blush.

"You are a very talented artist, Katsuya, but please, next time try to pay attention." She says, her voice empty, as if what she said she didn't even want me to listen to. She sets the pad back onto my desk and begins to walk away before she turns back around and faces me. "Tell me when you've completed another one, okay?" she requests. I manage to nod dumbly as she just walks away leaving me without punishment and with a smile. The whole class suddenly bursts into smiles and jumps at me, reaching for my sketches. I hurriedly grab them away from those grimy, dirty, unworthy hands. Hugging the booklet to my chest I jerk away from them and into Seto's chest. His hands are on my shoulders and I blush, feeling his chest expand and extract with each breath he takes. I regret even more having to share a table with him. (The class' desks consist of black tables that fit two students each.)

"I want to see!" many of them shout. Gods, it's amazing how one person can make everyone want something...Pathetic really. My friend Hikari jumps up and screams abruptly.

"OKAY! Enough! I'm sure that those are very important to Jou and he would not like you to touch them! Respect his personal space and my sanity! Sit down!" she yells. Some listen and others stand there stuptified. 

"Jeez, what crawled up her ass and died?" someone questions. I lean forward, feeling Seto's hands slip from my shoulders. I grab that person by the throat, pulling them down to my level since I was still sitting down and sneer.

"Leave her alone and do as she says." I whisper. He nods and runs to his seat. I put my sketchpad under my books and cross my arms glaring at anybody who dare look at me. Everything else went by very quickly. Soon it was lunchtime and we were all outside by the sakura tree eating. Yuugi sat by Ryou who sat by Honda who sat by Anzu who sat by me; we were in a sort of circle motion thing. Then I saw Yuugi's yami and Ryou's yami materialize next to the tree.

"Hi!" Yami says genki like. Bakura growls.

"Urusei, bakayaru Pharaoh..." he growls out. Yami glares at him. I laugh.

"It's just not the same without the Tomb Robber and Pharaoh, right? He he, nothing ever changes." I say. Yami looks at me, my goofy grin disappears.

"You of all people know that that is not true, Jounouchi-kun." He says.

"I know." I answer softly. Honda faces me and smiles.

"Will you excuse me for a sec? I got to go use the bathroom." He murmurs, kind of embarrassed. I nod and he leaves soon after.

"Ne, Jou-kun, what were you drawing today?" Yuugi asks with his mouth slightly full. I blush.

"Just a picture...Nothing much..." I answer. Yuugi swallows and starts to blush.

"C-Can I see?" he asks gently. I blush instantly but nod slowly and hand it to him. His blush disappears and he opens it looking very carefully at each one before he reaches the one I presume was he and Yami. His face goes completely red and his eyes double in size.

"HOE!!! A-ano...Jounouchi-kun...When did you draw this one?!" he asks, his eyes not once leaving the picture, blushing even more. His voice hushed in a whispering tone toward the end. Well I don't blame him...The picture is of Yami sitting on the ground legs extended and slightly bent with Yuugi straddling his waist. It was a side view. But that wasn't all, Yami's head was buried in the crook of Yuugi's neck and his head was tilted upward with a look of complete pleasure on his features, eyes half closed. Yami's hands were under Yuugi's shirt, one near the bottom and one up toward his neck, what made that worse is that his shirt was semi transparent (in the pic, not the real shirt...that would be inappropriate...lol) so you could see Yami's hands and where they were. Yuugi's eyes darted over the picture and then he looked at Yami who was still fighting with Bakura.

"Does he know about this?" Yuugi whispers pointing to Yami. I sigh and shake my head.

"No, he doesn't but...Yuugi, I drew that the day Yami told you he loved you...Before I even knew anything about that..." I say softly. Yuugi's eyes widen slightly.

"Know about what?" Yami asks as he walks over to Yuugi, smiling. With his hands balled into fists on each hip, he bents down slightly to look at the picture. Yuugi gasps, blushing brightly and hides the picture against himself. Yami raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Let me see..." he whines. He gets onto his knees and reached for it, but Yuugi just pushes it closer to his body and looks at him like he's completely crazy for asking such a thing. I laugh to myself. Yami looks at Yuugi, hurt. He pouts and Bakura snorts. 

"Don't waste your time with him, Pharaoh. Come, waste your time with me!" he says, smiling like Marik would at his lover. I laugh even more. It was a very well known fact that Bakura was in love with Ryou and Yami in love with Yuugi, Bakura and Yami were obviously trying to make their lights jealous. Yami blushes and pouts even more.

"But Baku-chan! I want to see the perdy picture!!" Yami says kawaii-like. Yuugi blinked and let down his guard on the sketchpad.

"What's going on here?" he asks in a fear filled voice. Yami turns to him and snatches the picture out of his hikari's hands. 

"Ha! I got it!!" he says happily. He looks down when Yuugi's face turns red. The most beautiful beat red blush appears right below Yami's eyes and across the bridge of his nose. "Ah!" he screams, closing the notebook and handing it to me with shaky hands. His chest is heaving and all I can do is laugh my ass off. "Yes, Jou, very good picture...I have to go over here and scream now..." Yami says as he stands and walks slowly and calmly over behind the tree, "HOLY HELL! RA YOU'RE PUNISHING ME YOU BASTARD!" he screams shaking his fist at the sky, gathering many estranged looks from our classmates.

"Hey, don't call Ra a bastard, bastard Pharaoh." Bakura says. By now I am a laughing pile of limbs, I don't think I could stop if my life depended on it. I hurriedly open up my pad again, turn to the fourth picture I drew and hand it to Ryou, still laughing. Ryou's eyes triple in size and he too blushes like no tomorrow. The picture is of Bakura and Ryou, Ryou is laying on a table of some sort and Bakura is on top of him with one arms under him, causing his back to arch upward and the other is caressing his face as they kiss deeply. Even the Ryou in the picture was blushing. Ryou hands the pad to Bakura and says.

"Kill him 'Kura." I laugh even more as Bakura's eyes widen but then he smirks pervertedly.

"All right! I got it going on with my hikari!! Go me! ^o^" he nearly screams. Ryou growls.

"You like that do you?! Well wait until I get the frying pan and then I'll—" Ryou gets cut off by Bakura quickly pecking him on the lips. (Sorry, I have a thing with frying pans and Chichi chasing people around for endless hours of screaming and threats...Just ignore me...he he...)

"See, Ryou, we're meant to be. Don't deny it." Bakura says holding up the picture eye level for Ryou and pointing at it, grinning wildly. Ryou blushes and looks away in embarrassment. The smirk is instantly wiped off his face as he sees Ryou. "R..Ryou...You...You mean that you really do..." he trails off. Ryou's eyes close and he nods. Bakura smirks again and wraps his arm around Ryou waist, pulling him against him, kissing his pouty lips as passionately as he could.

"Love you, Ryou." He says as they break apart. 

"See good things happen from my drawings!" I say laughing more. Ryou glares at me and leans into Bakura's embrace.

"Love you too, 'Kura." He answers still glaring at me, leaning his forehead against Bakura's. Finally, Yami walks back out a looking at the ground and blushing, still.

"Hey, are you alright, Yami?" I ask, concern flowing through me. "I'm sorry about the picture I just..." 

"I know, its not about that...Its just...nothing. I'm fine, really." He says, cutting off anything I was to say a second ago. "Yuugi was the one to ask, so it's just the same if he were to see it anyway. Its not like it makes a difference." Yami says, head cast even farther downward. Yuugi growls slightly beside me. Then hisses as he looks up at Yami, a blush seeping its way upon his features.

"Of course it makes a difference, Yami! It...it matters...To...To me, it matters." Yuugi says. Yami looks at him, his blush deepening. He smiles lightly.

"If it matters to you, Yuugi, then it matters to me as well." Yami says smiling. I smile, oh well at least they can have a happy ending. I'm glad.

"What's this? Yuugi and Yami having a sweet spiritual moment, and what does the pup have to do with all of this? Too sad and prideful to join the fun, just wanting to sulk in unsuppressed self-pity?" a cocky voice came from behind me. I sigh and lower my head. I never thought I'd admit this...but I am completely at Seto's mercy now...I have submitted to him...I close my eyes even though he wouldn't be able to tell unless he moves in front of me. Yami glares at the figure behind my trembling form. I don't know why I'm trembling...I don't know why I'm near tears...He just makes me feel this way...Why? Because...Because I love him...Why does he insist on hurting me? Isn't he satisfied yet?! Can't he leave me alone and go bother someone else? Doesn't he understand that he's won? He's beaten me...He's broken me...Why isn't that enough? Why isn't that ever enough?

"Leave him alone, Kaiba." I hear Yami's powerful voice boom over me. Seto snorts in what I suppose is disgust. 

"Yami, I would like to talk with the puppy alone, if you would..." Seto says. No! Please don't leave me alone with him, Yami! I don't want to hurt anymore! I shake my head and my hair sways slightly in the process.

"Who...Who ever s-said I w-wanted to talk to y-you?" I ask, my voice quivering and unsteady. I tried to sound strong but I only succeeded in making myself weaker at hearing my own voice out loud. I wanted to talk with him but yet...I didn't...I wish this wasn't so confusing! My eyes squeezed shut as I hear his footsteps nearing me. A hand grips my jaw and forces my head to look upward to what I would assume to be Seto...But I'm still not opening my eyes. I can feel his hard stony glare upon my skin, effectively making it crawl with pleasure. I frown slightly and try to keep my eyes closed.

"Jou..." his voice sounded so...unlike the glare I was receiving...His voice sounded so small and innocent. But, hell, I know that's an act! "Jou...Please look at me." He requests. Who the hell does he think he is?! He can't just waltz right back into my life and expect everything to be the same again! He can't do this to me! Oh...but I want to look at him so bad...

"No...Looking at you only makes it hurt more..." I answer. In return, I feel his grip loosen from my jaw and slide to my cheek. He tenderly caresses my flesh and I know he smiled/smirked when my eyebrow twitched unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Would it hurt if I kissed you?" he asks in a seductive voice, low and deep. I blush and he tenderly traces the skin beneath my eye. How dare him...How dare he ask that. Still...my lips begin to tingle in anticipation of what I knew to expect if I let this continue...I shake my head yes and give into the raw desire to open my eyes. His face is but centimeters from mine and I gasp. His beautiful cerulean eyes shine with love and adoration as he stares at me. 

"It would hurt even more if you were to kiss me..." I reply, my voice not anywhere near the tone I should have used to deny him his request. He looks me in the eye then his gaze darts to my lips for a split second before looking into my eyes again. He leans forward, eyes closing. I close my eyes, waiting for the soft feel of his lips against mine patiently. I can feel his hot breath against my face through his gently parted lips. So very hot...Our lips touch in a feather light kiss...so soft it wasn't even felt. Nevertheless, before either of us could have the guts to press on, a loud irritating voice broke us from our stupor. 

"Hey, guys! I'm ba~aaACK! Jounichi!?!?" I heard Honda's voice yell. Seto moved quickly away. I merely sat there, looking like I'd seen the living dead or something...A blush made it's way onto my face as well as Seto's Gods he looked good in a blush...Although mine was from shame and embarrassment...I highly doubt Seto was in shame from any of it.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Honda demands.

"I was succumbing to the puppy's seemingly endless amount of seductive traits." I blush brightly, Seto turns to me, head slightly crooked to the side, winks and wags his tongue at me provocatively. I turn away in embarrassment. Then I frown and turn to Honda, my eyes softening only for a second.

"Gomen ne sai, Honda-kun. Kaiba started it. He wouldn't stop, not even after I told him to." I say and it was worth the pain that was sure to follow to see the look on his face. I smirk evilly. 

~*~Seto's POV~*~

Why that devious son of a...Gods he's only making me want him more than before by being like this! He had better stop if he doesn't want this as he so delicately put it before...Shimatta...I curse lightly under my breath, I got to get out of here before I do something I knew I would regret.

"Kuso..." Why did I have to leave in the first place?! Honda stood up to me and opens his mouth to speak. I glare down at his short form. Not nearly as short as Jounouchi though.

"I suggest you leave me alone, Hiroto, before you give me another reason to beat you into a bloody pulp." I growl at him menacingly. He sneers at me.

"Just leave Jou out of your evil twisted games." 

"Oh, no, the fun is just beginning. You'll see, I'll get him back." I whisper in a deathly cold voice, and walk away casually. I can feel Jou's stare and I smirk. Now, just to think of a plan...Oh well. It's time to get back to class anyway. I can think later, the time right now is to stare at my puppy out of the corner of my eye...and feel his warmth surround me...Mmm...Of course, his warmth underneath me sounds much better...

**************************************

Ying Fa: That's it for now. If I get a lot of reviews I'll get the next chapter out fast, k? Ja!


	4. Fighting Ish GoodXD

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: YAY!! I'm actually getting around to updating this! C'mon, if you guys want me to update to one of my stories just aslk nicely and I will! This one has gone on for too long without an update! *don't even mention the words Without You to me! cries…* Oh well here y'all go! Hey, and go read my Christmas fic mmkay? Thankies!! Merry Christmas loyal reviewers! 

*****************Last Time***************

"Oh, no, the fun is just beginning. You'll see, I'll get him back." I whisper in a deathly cold voice, and walk away casually. I can feel Jou's stare and I smirk. Now, just to think of a plan...Oh well. It's time to get back to class anyway. I can think later, the time right now is to stare at my puppy out of the corner of my eye...and feel his warmth surround me...Mmm...Of course, his warmth underneath me sounds much better...

*******************************************

The rest of the day went by unnoticed; the only thing that was worth my acknowledgement was the fact that Jou and I just so happened to receive a detention for bickering. Hell, I can't help it! He's just so fun to tease! I had to call my limo and tell them when exactly to pick me up. Therefore, I told them ten minutes after detention got out. That would give me plenty of time to talk with Jou afterwards. I wish I wouldn't have to look into those beautiful puppy eyes of his after wards...It makes me feel so...dirty...The way he looks at me after I insult him it's like telling me that Mokuba died and I have to go on without him. That's the look I get each and every time...And you don't know how many times I've seen that face today...I want to stop teasing him...I want to stop hurting him...just gather him up in my arms and tell him how much I love him...But I suppose it's my pride that holds me back and away while someone else takes that dream out of my reach. So, here I am in detention with Jou sitting right next to me by sensei's orders. He's drawing again. I glance over his hunched over form and try to sneak a peak. He looks up suddenly and covers his sketchpad protectively. I smile lightly and move back.

"Can I see?" I whisper quietly enough so sensei won't hear. He shakes his head 'no'. I frown. I wonder why he won't let me see..."Why not?" I dare to ask, my voice still soft and low, a puzzled look on my face.

"Personal." He whispers back. I nod dumbly but still smile at him. I turn away and he goes right back to drawing. After about 10 minutes of silence, he closes the booklet and stands up, walking toward the sensei. A second later he walks out of the room. Ah, bathroom pass. I stare intently at his sketchpad. My conscience nagged at me as I reached for it. I pushed it down and opened it up to the first page. My eyes widen. Gods no...He was _this_ hurt...? How could I have not seen it? Why didn't I do something?! Oh...my god..._This is the pain I've caused him? Is...Is this what he really thinks of me? Jounouchi...I was on the last picture...The one that I wanted to look at...It was a picture of me...and...him...together. Suddenly my line of vision was interrupted by a hand on the paper. I look up and see Jou's face. Tears cascade down his face. He looks so..._

"I asked you not to look at that...How...how could you?" he says, voice betraying so much. "I...I asked you...not to look...Now...Now you know how much I hurt...Now you know...How badly you've hurt me...Seto..." he says gathering his stuff, ripping the book out of my hand and running from the room in a hurried rush. Gods no...The sensei looks at me in suspicion.

"Well? Are you just going to let him go?" she asks. I pack my stuff up and dart out of the classroom in a speed to rival even Jou's. The sun was beginning to set...It getting to be that same time...One year ago...I then see him in the parking lot, he doesn't have his backpack so that tells me he went to his locker...Good thing all I had was a pencil and I just put that in my pocket...I run towards him. Now I am about 30 feet from him.

"Jou!" I call to him. He stops abruptly and turns to me.

~*~Normal POV~*~

Jou turned around quickly, facing Seto.

"What?" he asked out, saying it as if it were nothing. Seto approached him, walking forward so they were mere feet apart.

"I..." Seto didn't know what to say, what _could he say?! He had lied to him, basically, anyway. He had looked at what was his only without his permission...had looked right after Jou had told him not to. He couldn't just say sorry and expect it to be all right. Jou's eyes filled with anger, a pure raw desire to scream..._

"You _what_? C'mon Seto this should be good. What? 'I didn't mean to'? Or, 'I'm sorry'? Hm, what will it be this time? 'Oh sorry for looking, it called to me!' 'Oh, sorry for invading your space after I left!' 'Oh, sorry for insulting you and making you feel like shit!' 'Oh, sorry for leaving you one year ago, leaving with only your heart and your kiss!' 'Breaking it in an instant with my constant need to harass you'!" Seto growls in anger at Jou's mock of him. They began to circle each other slowly, glaring with a strong sense of lust in their eyes, their shoulders brushing together softly. (He he...That was a pic I saw before...^O^)

"You know that wasn't my fault! I had to leave! It wasn't my choice! If I had any say in what was to be done I would have never left you!" Seto said desperately.

"You think I should believe what you say?! How can I! If you meant any of what you just said you would have tried to contact me! Gods know you've done that much for Mokuba! If you really cared about me, you would have tried harder! Would have tried to be with me...Would have tried to make it matter...You never even called me Seto...Never sent me a letter...Never did anything..." Jou voice broke down to a soft whisper by the end of his speech. They stopped circling and just stood, facing each other. "I hate you, yet, I love you. I want to hurt you, but I also want to kiss you. I want to make you cry and I want to force you to be strong. None of this makes sense. Thin line between love and hate. My anger out rides my love though." Jou said as he punched Seto in the gut, effectively making him grunt in pain and hunch over slightly.

"You're right...You're right. I should have called you...I should have cared about what we could have had...I should have done something. But I'm not about to let you walk all over me." Seto said, sneering in lust, flaked with tiny bits of anger.

"Of course, that would be too painful for your pride to handle." Jou taunted. He withdrew his right fist and aimed it for Seto's chest. Seto saw it and grabbed his fist with his left hand, squeezing his knuckles painfully, he grinned as he felt then pop under the pressure he had applied. Jou growled menacingly and went to punch him with his other hand although that one was intercepted as well, by Seto's other hand. Seto smirked; he now had the puppy rendered helpless. Or that's what he had thought. Jou smirked and pulled Seto's hands down a bit causing his whole body to bend slightly. Jou's smirk widened as he swiftly slammed his knee into Seto's stomach. He gave a strangled cry as his body flew forward even farther. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. He tasted the metallic substance and grimaced.

"And yet you have...That was the past...I'm willing to forget, how bout you? We don't have to ever speak of it again...It can be like a bad dream...I'm willing to forget it all..." Jou murmured into Seto's ear seductively.

"Even Hiroto?" Seto questioned. Jou skimmed his lips against Seto's cheek tenderly, aiming for his lips. He eyed the blood on his love's lips hungrily. Jou slowly closed his eyes and licked up the side of his face, from his chin to the corner of his mouth just barely touching Seto's lips with his tongue. Jou swallowed the blood (Which wasn't much, don't look into it...) and licked his lips, wetting them with his blood. Seto moaned lightly.

"Especially Hiroto." Jou replied. Seto turned his head to face his beloved. Jou now had the slightest bit of blood on his lips from his tongue.

"Gods you're beautiful." Seto said releasing one of his fists to caress his face. Jou pushed forward and captured Seto's lips in a ferocious kiss. Pent up emotion and unleashed love was put into the kiss making it even more passionate. Seto licked Jou's bottom lips, asking for entrance to his sacred mouth. Jou opened his mouth, tasting the blood on Seto's tongue as he pushed it into Jou's. Jou moaned at the feeling. He pushed his tongue into that of his former rival's thus ensuing battle, one of which no one would win. Seto's hand moved from Jou's face to his waist where he made quick work of getting his hand under the shirt. Jou's free hand found its way to Seto's chest, fingers spread, roughly pressing and sliding up and down the smooth clothed surface before finding a comfortable spot on the back of Seto's neck, effectively undoing many buttons to Seto's white shirt. (He had put his blue overcoat in his locker before detention.) Seto's left hand worked Jou's right hand out of its fist and intertwined their fingers lovingly. Seto pushed his fist into Jou's lower back harshly yet with enough force to cause the small boy to arch into him. Seto smirked against his mouth as Jou almost broke their kiss to gasp and moan, of course, who's to say he still couldn't do that from his vantage point? Jou writhed against his body, causing old and foreign thoughts and feelings to grow in the pit of Seto's stomach. Effectively erecting another part of his body. Suddenly Seto was very aware of the presence that surrounded them. He slowly parted from Jou, releasing his lips with a strangled cry of some sorts. Jou fell limp against Seto's sturdy body, gasping and panting for the breath that he had lost during Seto's kiss. Seto looked over to his right and glared. It was his limo. The driver smiled sheepishly at them.

"Uh...Should I round the block, Kaiba-sama?" he asked. Seto looked as if he were about to scream at the poor man but Jou pulled him into another kiss that was all too soon broken off. Seto whimpered at Jou, bowing his head into his soft golden hair and breathing in deeply.

"No, he'll be going now." Jou said as he began to push Seto away half-heartedly. The driver opened the door for him. Seto looked at Jou and smirked.

"If I have to leave now, that means you're comin' with me!!" Seto said pulling Jou in with him and slammed the door.

"Jeez, I'm glad Chibi Kaiba isn't like this..." the driver said with a sweatdrop.

~*~Honda's POV~*~

It's okay...Really, it is okay...I knew once Kaiba came back that he would eventually take Jou from me. I'm glad that Jou was able to find love within Kaiba again. After everything he's said to me, I'm glad he's still strong enough to show him who's boss _and_ be seductive towards him. I smirk as I watch the two, fighting...then kissing...I can tell there was blood...Plus I can hear what they're saying too. You better take good care of him Kaiba or your head will be on a silver platter for me. Oh well I should probably get back to Mokuba's party...Oh shit...Mokuba was throwing a party for Kaiba's welcoming home...I look up and see Kaiba and Jou get into the limo. Shit! I have to make it back before they do or...or...Mokuba's going to be a very surprised little brother!

~*~Normal POV @ Kaiba mansion~*~

"Mokuba!! When is the guest of honor going to arrive?!" many wealthy businessmen asked the small Kaiba. Mokuba shrugged. He had planned this party to be a small friends only 'welcome home Seto' party but that's not what it turned out to be...Every business man or women Seto had ever met was there and even some Seto had never met!

"Man, but Kaiba sure was acting like a bit fat ass today..." Hikari said. Mokuba turned to her.

"What do you mean, 'Kari?" Mokuba asked smiling at her. Hikari patted his head affectionately.

"Nothing much, he was just being his old cocky self. You know, the whole 'I'm better than you and you know it' attitude. It wasn't like we were listening to him. He's just that way. He caught Jou and Honda together, though, a couple of times." Hikari said sighing. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Poor Seto!" Mokuba said. Hikari smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, I doubt that Seto's hurt. If anything that will only make him try harder to get Jou back." Hikari said smiling. She looked over to her right and caught a glance of strawberry blond hair. She smirked. "Hey, Mokuba, look over there. I'll leave you alone so you can talk to her..." Hikari said walking away winking at the small Kaiba.

"Hey, Mokuba-kun!" Shizuka said walking over to the slightly shorter boy. She looked around worriedly. "Have you seen my brother?" she asked him. Mokuba blushed lightly, he was just happy to be allowed in her holy presence.

"Actually, I was wondering myself where Seto is..." he said. Simultaneously, a though crossed both of their minds.

"I hope their not killing each other..." Shizuka murmured. Yami walked over to the two young teens and set a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling.

"Doubt it! They're probably—" a loud shriek cut off Yami's speech. Honda raced into the living room.

"Minna!!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Seto groaned as he sat upon Jou's waist, almost crushing the boy with his weight, but in a good pleasurable way. Jou was breathless, he lay beneath Seto panting with a slight flush in his cheeks. His eyes were closed as he gripped Seto's almost all the way unbuttoned shirt. Seto smirked down at his prey. Jou's eyes opened half way and he was met by the lustrous look in Seto's eyes. He shivered uncontrollably. Jou's hands slipped across Seto's well-toned stomach and up to his hard smooth chest. Seto shuddered.

"Seto..." Jou breathed out in a whisper. Seto leaned down so they were closer. Jou pulled him farther so his lips barely brush against Seto's ear. "I want you...I need you...Kiss me please..." Jou whispered throatily, pushing back slowly. Seto's eyes were glazed and heavy as he leaned in and captured Jou's lips for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It wasn't fast, or rushed...it was slow and passionate. Fire igniting throughout them both at the feeling of skin against skin as Jou pulled them closer than ever. The limo suddenly stopped and they almost flew off the seat. Seto looked up at the driver and glared.

"U-um...Kaiba-sama you're home..." the driver said in an apologetic tone. Seto got out and pulled Jou with him. Once they were standing up Seto took that chance to kiss the blond again. He roughly pulled their bodies together causing Jou to make some strangled noises swallowed eagerly by Seto. Seto and Jou staggered up to the door, clothes flying in every direction. Seto pressed Jou up against the door and secured him with his own body. Jou pushed the offending material half way off Seto's shoulders and groped that area next. Seto groaned against Jou, pealing off his shirt and throwing it down next to them.

"Kami-sama...Utsukushi koinu..." Seto said huskily. Jou blushed slightly.

"Guess I'm uke, right?" Jou said smiling sheepishly. Seto looked shocked at first before he smirked possessively.

"You know it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jou said as he pulled Seto in for another kiss. Seto grinned against his mouth as he finally found the door handle; turning it and still pressing Jou into the door caused them both to fall down with a grunt. Jou landed on his back with Seto on top of him and between his legs, grinding their hips together, producing excited moans from both teens. Jou wrapped one leg around Seto's waist and both his arms around his lower chest under his arms touching and squeezing every muscle he found. Seto's knees were slightly bent and helping him to repeatedly grind his hips into that of the writhing boy's beneath his. One of his hands was resting on Jou's shoulder and the other one was trailing down his smooth muscled torso. Jou had no shirt and Seto's had been pushed down far enough to say he didn't have one either. The top button to each of their pants was undone and the zippers were slowly sliding down with each movement they made.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What is it Honda? And where's Jou and my brother?" Mokuba asked in worry. Honda shook his head quickly.

"They're on their way but I have to tell you something before they—" Honda was cut off by a rather loud thump followed by two grunts, that sounded like it had originated at he front door. Mokuba looked worried and went to see what had happened, unbeknownst to him, everyone followed in search of the older Kaiba. "Iie! Matte!" Honda screamed. Vigorous groans of pure pleasure lifted to the guests ears as they neared the door. Mokuba and the guests rounded the corner and gasped in shock.

"O-Onii-chan!" he yelled.

*******************************************

Ying Fa: That's that. Review and go onto the next chapter!! Love you guys! ^_^


	5. I'll Love You Itsumo

Ying Fa: Hello! ...again. Well, remember to review and have a merry Christmas! 

******************Last Time****************

"They're on their way but I have to tell you something before they—" Honda was cut off by a rather loud thump followed by two grunts, that sounded like it had originated at he front door. Mokuba looked worried and went to see what had happened, unbeknownst to him, everyone followed in search of the older Kaiba. "Iie! Matte!" Honda screamed. Vigorous groans of pure pleasure lifted to the guests ears as they neared the door. Mokuba and the guests rounded the corner and gasped in shock.

"O-Onii-chan!" he yelled.

********************************************

Both Seto and Jou broke their passionate kiss to look up at the sudden sound. The ever so famous 'Oh shit' look crossed their faces. Seto sat up slightly against Jou and Jou leaned up on his elbows exposing his chest a little more than was necessary, the biggest embarrassment blush on his face.

"OH MY RA!!!!" Yami and Bakura yelled together falling onto he ground laughing so hard tears came to their eyes as they held each other trying to stop laughing so powerfully. In their laughter, they somehow managed to realize they were holding onto each other and broke apart screaming but still laughing.(Is that possible? O.o) Yuugi was blushing as was Ryou, Malik and Marik were exchanging knowing looks while also trying not to crack up. Shizuka was watching with a small smile on her face and Mokuba was down right embarrassed. All of the wealthy businessmen and women puffed out their cheeks in anger.

"What the hell is going on here?!" they yelled mostly in unison. Bakura and Yami's laughter roared over the crowed even louder than before. They had made a temporary truce and were holding each other again while laughing their heads off, cheeks pressed together eyes closed.

"Kaiba's gettin' his groo~oove on!" Yami said causing a rather shrill forced laugh erupt from the tomb robber suddenly. Yami gripped him and they both began laughing all over again, falling to their knees in the process. It was quite cute to see them so friendly with each other that Yuugi and Ryou began to get embarrassed and jealous, _fast_. Yuugi and Ryou hit their yamis over the head and glared at them. Yami rubbed the side of his head and began bawling against Bakura, huge waterfall like tears spraying out of the corners of his closed eyes. Bakura then began to tear and he started to cry against the pharaoh in the same way. Ryou and Yuugi sweatdropped and walked away acting like they never knew the two drama induced spirits. (Sorry...lol...Going through a faze of mine...he he...Can't you just imagine it though? Lol...) Seto blushed bright red at the looks he was receiving from his superiors. Jou sat up and began buttoning Seto's shirt for him. Once it was completed he sat up and grabbed his shirt from the doorstep. He put it on in record time. He looked among the crowd in shame. His vision stopped at Hikari and she pointed downward. He looked confused so she grabbed the hem of her jeans and pointed to the button. His face got brighter as he looked down to see his pants coming open. When he securely fasten them she pointed to Seto's pants and Jou blushed again. He leaned up and whispered what was still wrong in Seto's ear. Seto turned red once again and fasten his pants as well. That only caused Yami and Bakura to laugh even more. Ryou and Yuugi looked at Seto and Jou apologetically.

"U...Um...G-Gomen...I-I'll be u-um leaving now..." Jou said as he slowly edged towards the door. Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him back against him almost making him fall he pulled so hard. Seto glared at Jou causes him to shrink under the intensity of the look his beloved gave him. 'Oh, gods, he can't be mad at _me after that...' Jou thought, suddenly having second thoughts of going to the mansion with the billionaire. Seto stared into Jou's honey colored eyes with cold cobalt ones. Jou shrunk even more away. 'Please don't let him hate me...Please...' Jou thought desperately. The glare was broken when Seto looked away and at the crowd that had formed._

"What are you all doing here?" he asked in a cold voice, eyes hard and intense. Mokuba slowly took a step forward.

"Um...This was supposed to be a welcome home party for you, Seto." Mokuba said, fearing the look in his brothers eyes. Seto sighed.

"Minna, I apologize for my previous act of inappropriate behavior. It will not happen again. I also apologize for everyone seeing it." Seto turned to Jou, looking at him in a 'you better apologize too' kind of look. Jou's eyes filled with tears at Seto's words and his glare. He wrenched his arm away from Seto's grasp and stepped away. His hand, balled in a fist, moved up to his chest in a very feminine gesture the other one at his side. "Don't you have something to say as well, pup?" Seto growled out at Jou's disobedience. Yami immediately stopped laughing and stood up.

"Kaiba, don't you dare—" Yami managed to get out before Seto flashed him a look that said 'shut it or I'll kill you' not that he was afraid of the CEO he just didn't think it was his place any longer to say much of anything. Yami hissed silently as he watched Jou break under Seto's stare.

"Well, we're waiting, pup." Seto said cruelly, sneering at Jou.

"What do you want me to say, Seto? That I'm sorry? Well I won't...'Cause...I'm not. I'm not sorry for my actions. I won't lie to these nice people. I am sorry they saw it but I'm not sorry that it happened, Seto." Jou said with obvious tears present in his honey colored eyes. Seto growled in annoyance.

"Pup, you better say you're sorry or else I'll—" Seto said as he gripped Jou's arm painfully.

"Or else you'll _what_?! You can't_ force me to say anything! To __do anything I don't want to do!" Jou said as he wrenched his arms away again and ran out the door with a weak whimper. Seto's face held a look of complete shock. He had never expected him to say that. This would probably have been the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him if he wasn't too busy trying to comprehend what had just happened._

"Jou!" Hikari said as she went to run after him but she was stopped by Ryou. He shook his head at her and she wept into his shoulder. (The next story I write you'll understand the whole thing between Ryou and Hikari. Don't worry though, they're not like 'that') Shizuka let a few tears of anger fall before she stared hatefully at Seto.

"Seth, you know you're not allowed to have pleasure slaves in this millennia." Yami said coolly. Seto turned his shocked gaze onto the once mighty Pharaoh.

"He wasn't my...my..."

"Well you sure as hell treated him like one just now!" Shizuka screamed as she stalked up to Seto and slapped him clear across the face. She moved to run out the door but a hand on her shoulder held her back. She looked behind her, accusingly. Seto shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please...Let me." He said as he ran out the door in the direction Jou had recently fled.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

Gods...Why did I do that?! I just pushed him away again! Please don't hate me Jou...Please...I wouldn't be able to stand it...

_'_ _What do you want me to say, Seto? That I'm sorry? Well I won't...'Cause...I'm not. I'm not sorry for my actions. I won't lie to these nice people. I am sorry they saw it but I'm not sorry that it happened, Seto.'_

His voice still echoes in my head...What did he mean? He...liked it? Jou...Where did you go? It seems I'm running around in circles. Wait...The park! The time is almost perfect! Of course that's where he would go!

~*~Jou's POV~*~

Gods how could he treat me like that?! I'm not his...I'm not just one of his servants he can boss around! I walk slowly over to the lake and look up at the sky. It's dark and cloudless. I can see the stars clearly, they're beautiful...My arms silently go around my waist...An insecurity I seem to have picked up upon. I shouldn't have run out of there like that...I may never get another chance to be with Seto...I don't know why I would still want to be with him after how he treated me...But...I love him still. I'll love him forever. No matter what...I've already made that promise to myself a long time ago...I can feel my eyes begin to tear again. I hate this...I hate being so weak...I don't want to be weak anymore...

"Koinu..." I don't even turn around. I know who it is...I mean who else calls me 'koinu'? I bet he's here to apologize. I sigh. I would always forgive him...No questions asked. Always and forever I will love him, and that means I will forgive him.

"What makes you think I won't?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks in return. I feel his heat against my back and shudder.

"What makes you think I won't forgive you after you say sorry?" I ask. I can feel his nervousness. "I love you too much not to..." I whisper, my shoulders slouch.

"Jou...I...I don't want to hurt you anymore..." he says. I gasp. "I don't want to be the one that hurts you...So...I will ask of your forgiveness but I don't want you to grant me it. I don't want to do this..." Realization hits me hard. I gasp as the heat slowly begins to vanish off my back. I whirl around and grab his shirt.

"No! Don't you understand?! If you leave me now that will only cause me more pain! Please don't leave me Seto!" He turns around to face me and smiles.

"Don't you see? I have to or else I'll just hurt you again." He says. I tug at his shirt more so.

"I don't care. I love you too much to care." I whisper. "For once...Please let something go _my_ way." I whisper and pull him in closer. He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist pulling my body flush against his.

"How's this for something?" he asks in a husky voice as his head dips into my neck kissing and lapping at my collarbone, biting every once in a while. Hot...His lips are so very hot against my skin...Everything about him is so hot...My body is set aflame everywhere he touches. My arms wrap around his neck in their own accord and I could really care less...He stops in a spot right above my collarbone and off to the right slightly, wrapping his lips over the skin there. I whimper and unconsciously squeeze his back. I feel his tongue sweep over the area of heated flesh...then teeth and more of his hot wet tongue...I moan lightly against his body. He begins to suck roughly on my neck and I moan louder. I tilt my head to the side to give him more room and he takes it without hesitation. After a couple of minutes of this treatment he moves back. I am limp in his arms...He's too wonderful. He eyes my neck and smirks, crushing my body against his. I moan loudly and his smirk widens.

"I've marked you. You're mine." He says, voice deep and husky. I try to smile but his hands are preventing me from doing anything more than just moan. But hell like I mind...

"Good, it's not like I'm complaining...Seth!" I cry as his hands slip under my shirt, drawing idle patterns on my warm skin. He stops suddenly and I give him a confused look. He smiles.

"We'd better stop...We don't want to repeat the past now do we?" He asks. I nod.

"I would very much like to repeat the past 30 minutes but I don't think your guest would approve." I answer. He smirks and kisses me again.

"Aishiteru..." he whispers against my lips. I lean forward and capture his lips once again.

"Aishiteru..." I say. He squeezes me tightly and then smiles lovingly.

"We should be getting back. Shizuka's worried about you. She slapped me." Seto says. I smirk and laugh loudly.

"You deserved it!" I say trying not to laugh to loud. Seto frowns.

"Stop laughing at me..." he pouts. I continue to laugh.

~*~Normal POV~*~

Seto growled when Jou didn't stop. He gripped his stomach tightly as a warning. Jou gasped and moaned against Seto's body.

"No fair..." Jou whispered, panting slightly. Seto smirked and kissed Jou quickly.

"You like pain with pleasure, don't you? So much so that you forget which is the pain and which is the pleasure...Ne?" Seto asked. When Jou didn't answer, Seto pulled Jou's bottom lips into his mouth and bit it while moving his hand up onto the middle of Jou's chest squeezing his hand along that area violently. Jou screamed against Seto.

"HAI!" Jou yelled. Seto released his brutal embraces and let Jou pant beside him.

~*~Back at the mansion~*~

"Kaiba, when is your brother going to be here? We have to discuss business propositions." A short fat man asked Mokuba. Mokuba glared.

"You were never invited, none of you were and this was supposed to be a relax, Seto, welcome home party, not a business party where he has to worry about everything right away. Why do you think he was treating Jou with so much disrespect when he loves him so much?" Mokuba asked accusingly. The fat man looked baffled. "Because of all you! You make him feel like he has to be perfect! You make him feel like if he does one thing wrong his whole company will be ruined!" Mokuba said angrily.

"That's not true, Kaiba Seto should not feel that way. We've molded him so he doesn't have any emotions." The man said. Mokuba actually growled.

"That's what I'm talking about!! Seto loves Jou but he's afraid of what you will say! I can't even believe you would do that to someone!"

"We wanted a good, hard CEO, not some pitiful emotion induced fool! We needed somebody just like your father to run the company! So we had a little fun with him." Mokuba stared at him, horrified.

"Y-you're sick!" A woman walked up to Mokuba.

"Its not true, Chibi Kaiba, that man wanted to mold Kaiba but we stopped him in time for him to still be human. He served in jail for 10 years. He just recently got out. I'm sorry, little one." She said to Mokuba.

"Get out." Mokuba said to the man. He sneered and left. "I can't believe people like that exist...It's horrible." Mokuba said. Shizuka set a comforting hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my brother is sure to fix him right up!" she said kindly.

"I just hope Onii-chan can find him right away."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Are you sure, Seto?" Jou asked. Seto nodded and intertwined their hands.

"I love you, and that's all that matters to me." Seto said reassuringly. Jou smiles sheepishly. "Their loss if they don't accept you. I know our friends will though, that's one good thing to look forward to when we walk into that house." Seto said, smiling. Jou smiled back.

"Thank you. And, I love you too." He said. Seto nodded and opened the door. They both walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Minna," Seto announced. Everyone stopped what they were previously doing to face the head of Kaiba Corp. "In case there are some of you who didn't know, this is Katsuya Jounouchi, my koibito." Seto said. All eyes were on Jou now. His hand started to tremble in Seto grasp and he merely squeezed it for comfort. Jou blushed and released Seto's hand to bow respectfully at the elders.

"Konbon wa, minna-sama." Jou said, voice quivering. Seto noticed this and wrapped an arm around Jou, pulling him toward his warm, hard, body. A lady walked up to Jou and grabbed his open hand, shaking it. She was speaking in English so Jou could only understand a few words.

"Hello, Jou!! It is so nice to meet you! I have heard a lot about you from Mr. Kaiba." She said. But to Jou it sounded like 'Mow Jou!! I heard Kaiba nice, would rike tu eat yu!' Jou blushed and backed away slowly. Seto laughed.

"Seto! She just said she wants to eat me!" The whole room burst into laughter. Seto shook his head and the girl tilted her head to the side. She spoke little Japanese but she understood what he had said.

"No, Jou, she said it was nice to meet you and that she has heard a lot of you from me." Seto said grinning. Jou blushed in embarrassment.

"A-ano...Gomen...S-Sari." He said in English ('Sorry', that's the way they would spell it, or pronounce it.). She shook her head as if it was nothing. Seto chuckled, making Jou blush farther.

"Let's just enjoy the party, how does that sound, Pup?" Seto asked, smiling down at his beloved, fondly.

"Un!" Jou smiled, turning to Seto, nodding his head causing his hair to bounce cutely. Unfortunately, his moving his head had caused a part of his neck to become visible...a part that he was trying to hide. Yami and Bakura walked up to him and pointed.

"Damn Kaiba...You do good work." Bakura commented, staring at Jou's neck. Seto faced him with a confused expression.

"Nani yo?" Seto asked. Yami pointed.

"That. It's huge. I'm surprised you're not hurt, Jou. Jeez...It's all red too..." Yami said, still pointing. Jou blushed and tried to cover it back up with his overly long and unruly hair. (But that's how we love it!!) Seto flushed a bit but shrugged off the two yamis.

"C'mon...Don't pay any attention to them...I can hardly see it..." Seto mumbled as he pulled Jou away from them. Jou was, in the mean time, still trying to get it covered up. Seto's eyes softened. "Gomen ne sai, koinu..." he murmured. Jou looked up in confusion as he sat down on a couch.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Seto sat beside him on the couch.

"If I hadn't of done that...you would have nothing to cover up..." Seto mumbled looking away. Jou pulled his head back to face him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yea right. I liked it. I still like it. It's your proof of affection for me. It shows that I belong to you and only you. I don't even care that people see it but...Ya know...Those business people..." Jou trailed off, this time it was he that looked away. Seto cupped his cheek in his palm.

"Jou...I told you...I don't care what they think of you or me. It's okay."

"But—"

"It's okay because I say it is. I love you." Seto said, love shining in his eyes. Jou leaned forward and kissed him...Passion flowing throughout their beings at just a simple kiss.

"Kaiba! Jou! Get over here! Join the party!" cried Yuugi happily. Jou and Seto broke apart and smiled at each other. Jou nodded and shook his head to put his hair back into its normal place.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

I don't believe this...I can't believe this! Wow! I can't believe this all really happened...In only one day! But still, it seems like I'm forgetting something...A flash of brown hair catches my eye and I turn to the person. Honda. Oh no...I completely forgot about him...What's he going to say?! Will he...hate me? I hope not. Honda takes one last look into my eyes and then walks away. I break from Seto to go follow him but Seto grips my arm, preventing me from leaving. I turn to him, glaring.

"I'm fine, Seto, just let me fix some loose ends." I whisper. He sighs and nods, letting my arm go after a hesitant second. "Don't worry," I assure him. "You won't lose me." With that said, I turn and follow after Honda.

~*~Honda's POV~*~

Damn it...Jounichi...I wish Kaiba had never come back...Then we could still be together...We'd still be happy...Well, _I would be happy. I sigh rather loudly. As long as he's happy, I am happy. It's fine. I'll get over him in good time. But it hurts so much...Maybe this is what Jou was feeling after Kaiba left...I've wandered off into a different room to get away from him. A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my daze, I turn swiftly and stare into the honey golden eyes of Jou. My eyes widen in surprise._

"Jounichi..." I whisper out to him. He smiles.

"Honda." He answers. His eyes tell me he's sorry and that he feels bad. Before he can say anything I cut him off.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry for me. I don't deserve you, never did never will. I love you, but not as much as he does and will. Don't dwell on this. What we had was good. But now it's over. Kaiba's back. You should be spending this time being happy with him! I...I hope we can still be friends..." I say facing the ground when I finish.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

I smile. I knew Honda would understand! I'm so happy I jump onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Arigatou! Of course we're friends! We'll always be friends!" I scream, kissing him on the cheek fondly. He wraps his arms around me and then pushes me gently away.

"Now, go back to Kaiba." He says. I nod and walk away. I walk toward Seto and he smiles as me, moving towards me as well. Once we are but inches apart he wraps me in his strong embrace, arms around my waist, and buries his nose in my hair, breathing lightly but deeply. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck lightly, nuzzling the crook. His hands slip downward and rest on my hips gently. I try not to moan but he senses it and squeezes my skin, rubbing his thumbs just above the hem of my pants. Damn it I knew I shouldn't have worn my low riders today...

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks me. Is he stupid? Of course I am! Without warning his thumbs hook under the hem and begin to pull outward and down slightly. Did he just unbutton my pants? I quickly steal a glance down and see that he didn't. I know I'm blushing...I nod slowly against him and he chuckles.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

Gods, I love teasing my poor little koinu...I inwardly laugh as he blushes. I wonder if I'm making him as hot as he's already made me by squirming...I press our bodies together and find that my answer is a definite yes. His eyes close, he moans and grinds his hips against mine softly. His face holds a look of submission but also restraint. He's trying to suppress his urges. I chuckle lightly, grind my hips into his, and pull back abruptly. He whines rather loudly, gathering many people's attention. I blush, as does my puppy.

"Get a room, Seth!" Yami yells, Bakura bursts out laughing. Yuugi blushes and everyone else smiles. Yami tries to hold in his laughter but ends up failing miserably. They both end up holding each other in another attack of laughter.

"Ph-Pharaoh! What a-are we laughing a-at?!" Bakura tries to ask but he's to engrossed in his amusement to get the words out straight. Yami struggles against him.

"I dunno!"

"You two are too much." I say and chuckle lightly.

~*~Honda's POV~*~

"Go Back to Kaiba." I say sadly. I try to stay strong for him. I know how much this probably hurts him. I sigh as he walks away forever. I should get out of here. I slip into the shadows and leave unnoticed. I sigh again and let my shoulders slump unceremoniously. I'm on my way back to my house when a pair of hands begin to wrap around me. One hand on my stomach and the other covering my eyes.

"I don't have time for this whoever you are." I warn. Hopefully they'll go away...Whoever it is...

"Oh, but you _want_ time for this Honda..." A man...Gods...I know that voice...I'm not insensitive...I'm not gonna get into a relationship right after Jou...That would be too hard on me...Unless this were Otogi...I've had my eyes on him longer than I've looked at Jounichi...I moan lightly as the boys hands slip around my torso...But no...This isn't who I want it to be...I jerk roughly out of his grasp and turn to look at him. Damn it...It's too dark...I can't see a thing...

"Who a-are you?" I ask trying to sound strong.

"Heard you weren't with the dog any more...So I thought you might want some comfort." I the boy slurs in a seductive voice. Fear builds in me...

"Who are you?!" I ask more confident but still slightly scared. Damn it why won't he tell me who he is!? He moves closer and wraps an arm around my neck, pulling my face closer to his. I gasp as his face goes into the light and he smirks.

"Ryuuji...Otogi." He says before he shoves my face forward and presses his lips to mine in a rough kiss.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

The rest of the night was very welcoming. Everyone had a lot of fun, including me. It's getting late though and I'm worried that Jou will leave. Should I ask him to stay? Or...Would that be moving too fast for him...? As of right now, he and Yuugi are talking about the newest unofficial Duel Monsters competition. I can't really hear them but they seem very happy. Jou is literally bouncing up and down from all the excitement. Would he stay with me? Does he want to be with me? He notices my stare and faces me. He smiles and turns back to Yuugi. He has such a beautiful smile...I begin to blush and look away awkwardly.

~*~Jou's POV~*~

Aww, kawaii blushing Seto...I laugh softly, I bet he thinks we're talking about DM. But we're really talking about how Yuugi can seduce Yami. I bet he'd think that'd be funny as hell...Actually we're talking about me seducing Seto as well. Hmm...I wonder if the big CEO has camcorders in here...That'd be funny...

"What do you think, Jounouchi?" Yuugi asks me. I snap out of my internal thought and smile at him.

"Well, Yuugi, innocence is a virtue here. You could always pretend you're mad at him and lure him into you're bed with fake tears, then pounce him." I say. Yuugi's eyes brighten up and he smirks.

"Wow! Jou that's a great idea! I can just see him asking me what's wrong and if I was mad at him or something!" Yuugi says, and right before my eyes, I see a devious plan of action begin to form in his head. "Good thing Grandpa is out of town on business...I got a wicked idea..." Yuugi says.

"Well, it's not exactly early so maybe you and Yami should be getting home. Its eleven o'clock right now." I say. Yuugi smile at me in gratitude and nods. He turns and I watch as a passive look comes onto his face. His eyes fill with sadness. Wow, that looks so real...Jeez, I could use that on Seto and he'd never know...

"Come on Yami, time to go." Yuugi says. Yami immediately turns to look at Yuugi, concern on every feature.

"What's wrong, Aibou?" Yami asks walking over to his light worriedly.

"Nothing..." Yuugi says dejectedly. "It's just time to go." Yuugi says. I smirk and Seto wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"What's going on, puppy?" Seto whispers in my ear. I growl.

"I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are...you're my puppy." Seto says biting my ear sharply. Not hard enough to draw blood, though. I moan and he laughs evilly.

"You obey me...You hear, you only obey me!" Seto says rather possessively but I'm not complaining. I reach behind myself and under his shirt to grip his strong stomach muscles.

"Only you, only you!" I almost yell.

*****************************************

Ying Fa: In the next chapter we switch off to see how well Yuugi thinks he can seduce his yami…te-he! Did it ever get this far before it was brutally mangled by these stupid ff.net people? Oh well, please review and leave me comments!! They are greatly appreciated! 


	6. Forever Together

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I am so pissed. This story was flamed! Now…all you faithful reviewers might want to back down cuz I'm about to scream. And I cant check who it was who flamed me because I cant go on right now. God damn it don't you think I _know this fic is NOT original!?!? This story was kicked off ff.net once and back then it was called Back Together, THEN it was original! It was my own idea and the only one like it was Lookie No Touchie! OKAY?!! I don't give a damn if you don't like this fic, **I** LIKED WRITING IT! If you don't like it you don't have to read it, thats a given! Seriously though…Next time your gonna flame someone, make sure you know everything about that fic so you WONT be bitched out by the authoress next time she updates! THIS FIC **_WAS_** IN STYLE WHEN IT FIRST CAME OUT! **_NOW_** I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY IT WOULDN'T BE BUT IT WAS KICKED OFF BEFORE DUMBSHIT!_

I don't even know WHY I'm updating…maybe cuz this fic is Coley-chan's favorite but still…Anyways, I'm done ranting, this is the end people! This is the LAST chapter!! Ooh and guess what? I updated to my old, OLD story called Without You, if you guys want to go check that one out…one day I will fix all the mistakes on it but…I'm lazy so…yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugi-ou

Dedication: I dedicate this entire fic to my wonderful reviewer and friend, ColeyCarissa, she stuck by me in all the bad times and gave me the strength to go on! (lol) Anyways, she's a good friend and this is her favorite fic of mine so, I dedicate this, Mou Issho, (dunno if Onegai Dame counts cuz that one sucked) to ColeyCarissa. Love ya babe, hope you don't kill me for the ending!

********************Last Time***********************

"What's wrong, Aibou?" Yami asks walking over to his light worriedly.

"Nothing..." Yuugi says dejectedly. "It's just time to go." Yuugi says. I smirk and Seto wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"What's going on, puppy?" Seto whispers in my ear. I growl.

"I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are...you're my puppy." Seto says biting my ear sharply. Not hard enough to draw blood, though. I moan and he laughs evilly.

"You obey me...You hear, you only obey me!" Seto says rather possessively but I'm not complaining. I reach behind myself and under his shirt to grip his strong stomach muscles.

"Only you, only you!" I almost yell.

***********************************************

~*~Yuugi's POV~*~

Since the Kame Game Shop isn't that far from the Kaiba mansion Yami and I are walking home. I am walking in front of him with my arms crossed and my eyes piercing. He tries to reach out to me with our link but I cut him off sharply.

//Yuugi I-// He is instantly shut out. My plan is going accordingly...Just a bit more of my neglect and he'll be begging for me...Yami stalks up to me and frowns.

"Yuugi! C'mon! Stop ignoring me! Please..." Yami begs. I inwardly smirk. But, outwardly...tears begin to form in my eyes as I face my yami. I try not grin at the look on his face once he sees how distressed I must look. In order to keep this facade on...I have to think of sad things and what better to make me sad than my own yami. So, I think of all of the times I've wanted to be with him and know that I couldn't. That's enough to bring tears to my eyes. Tears spill down the sides of my face and I muffle a sob. Yami gasps and immediately lunges to hold and comfort me. Not yet, dear Yami...Not yet...

"You don't understand, Yami, you just don't understand!" I cry out at him and bolt toward our house. Now, if only I can make it to my bedroom before he catches me. I can hear him right on my heels.

"Yuugi! Matte! Onegai!" Yami yells to me. I can feel hurt flowing through our link. Gods...I don't want to hurt him...but it'll all be better in just a few short minutes...please Yami give me the time I need...I willed my feet to move faster. I open up the front door and don't bother to close it, Yami can do it. Besides, it'll slow him down. I shove my shoes off and hop up the stairs two at a time. Almost there...I cry out as I fall against the plush carpet face first. It didn't hurt, it just surprised me...I look down to see Yami's arms around my legs, effectively keeping me pinned. A determined look on my yami's face. I grimaced and forced a few tears to well in my already wet eyes. I kick my legs hard, I ended up kicking him in the face but I know it didn't hurt. I quickly got up and continued my journey to the bedroom. I ran into the room, throwing open the door and bound onto the bed. I pushed my head into the pillow to slow my breathing to look as if I was indeed crying.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" Yami ran to the side of the bed and pushed at me. Trying to turn me over so I would face him. "Yuugi, why are you crying!? Are you alright? Please talk to me! Yuugi! Please!" Yami cried. Gods Yami...Be a man...I try not to laugh at what I had thought. I turn to him...tear stricken. Yami picks me up and sits himself onto the bed, me on his lap. Perfect...I smirk and he looks at me, confused. I roughly pin him to the bed beneath us. He's shocked. My knees hold his arms to his sides but I leave his feet. Hell, I know he wants this.

"Yuugi! What..." I press my finger to Yami's lips and smirk farther.

"You hurt me Yami. You have hurt me far worse than anyone possibly ever could have. You have denied me the one thing that I want most. And for that you will pay dearly..." I say, by now his eyes are fairly widened but then soften.

"I'm sorry Yuugi. Whatever it is that you want, I can get it for you." He says voice dripping with sadness. I smirk and laugh a laugh reserved for Bakura...Evil and totally insane.

"I bet you can. You've kept me from this goal for far too long, Yami. What I want is what I get. And I plan on taking it by force." I say. Ah, now there's the fear I've been searching for...My right hand goes under his neck swiftly and lifts his head up to meet mine in a bruising deep passionate kiss. The arm that I had let go in order to push his head up moved up my back and into my hair curling and pressing...It took him a moment to respond but hell! I had all the time in the world as of right now nothing else matters! Once my lips reached his, my tongue shoves its way into his mouth, exploring every crevasse for my own...Gods he tastes so good...Like exotic chocolate and mint. I spread my legs farther across his waist and thrust myself onto him. He writhes and moans into my mouth. My h and slips from the back of his neck to his chest where I begin to rub and twist his pert nipples through his thin shirt. Our kiss quickly becomes rushed. He is kissing me like I'll up and disappear any second. I return his affection with equal force and dominance. Soon I begin to run short of breath and pull away. Saliva is leaking out of our mouths and down the side of our faces. He looks up at me with half lidded eyes. The innocent look he is giving me is driving me crazy with want.

"Well...Do you understand now?" I ask, trying to keep my breathing steady. His eyes open fully and he smirks, ripping my black tank top in half. Suddenly I find myself underneath him. Oh well, I don't really know what I'm doing anyways...

"Yea...I understand..." Yami says as he leans down to kiss me.

~*~Back at the mansion...Normal POV~*~

"Mokuba! Where do you think you're going?" Seto asked, eyes glaring. Mokuba walked up to his brother and sighed.

"I'm going over to a friend's house for the night. Is that alright, Onii-chan?" Mokuba asked giving him a pair of the second worst puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. The first belonging to the blond mutt that was currently talking to Ryou and Bakura.

"Of course it's not alright! Just what am I supposed to do all alone here?!" Seto asked desperately. He hated being alone. The year he spent in Amerika was bad enough. Nobody to talk to...No koinu...

Jou, who had been secretly eavesdropping, walked up to Seto and smiled. Operation 'get Mokuba to leave so Jou can have Seto all to himself' was in progress. He hooked onto Seto's arm, closed his eyes and smiled genki-ly up to him.

"I'll stay with you Seto-chan." He said. Seto almost leaped for joy. He smiled and curled his arm around Jou's.

"Yay! Now I get to leave!" Mokuba said with a sly smile at Jou. Of course Mokuba was in with this. How could he leave the little guy out? Mokuba had even jumped for joy at the thought of helping his brother out of loneliness.

"Yes, we should be leaving as well. Thank you for having us over, Kaiba-sama." Ryou said, his soft British accent wafting through the air nicely. Jou turned around and smiled at Ryou and his yami. Seto also faced the two albinos. They were the last guests.

"Sure, it was great having everyone. Thank you for coming. And sorry for my outburst a while ago..." Seto said blushing slightly. Jou hit Seto in the arm glaring at him but smiling at Ryou and Bakura. "Ow..." Seto complained softly, glaring back at his lover.

"Shut up..." Jou muttered. Ryou and Bakura laughed.

"Moo~oody!" Ryou said, laughing. Bakura grinned.

"Don't worry, PMS-ing is the first sign of commitment." Bakura said. Ryou laughed even more. Jou hit him upside the head.

"You were just leaving!" Jou said as he pushed the white haired yami out the door angrily.

"OK, OK!! We're gone!" Bakura said pulling Ryou with him as the door was shut. Jou crossed his arms in mock anger. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and kissed his neck tenderly. He pressed his hard body firmly to Jou's backside.

"Don't be mad, koinu..." Seto whispered into Jou's ear. "You are far from being a girl..." Seto murmured into Jou's ear as one of his hands smoothly trailed down to squeeze the slight bulge in his pants. "Trust me..." he said with another squeeze of the hand. Jou's knees nearly buckled at the intense pleasure surging suddenly through his veins. His eyes widened as he let out a low moan of surprise and then he screamed as the action was repeated several times, each harder than the rest. Seto's other hand traveled upward into the writhing boy's shirt, rubbing said blonde's hard chest muscles. He kissed Jou's neck lightly. And then, he let go. He backed up a couple of steps and stood with his arms crossed, smirking. Jou moaned at the loss of his love's hands on him and he turned around with a glare on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, slightly out of breath. The tightness of his pants was becoming rather painful. 

"I like to tease you, puppy. But if you would like to go farther...we could always head up to my room..." Seto whispered seductively. Jou shuddered and walked up the smirking brunette, standing so close their bodies were touching. Seto uncrossed his arms to allow Jou more space to press into. Jou smirked and ran his hand down Seto's chest firmly. Seto held back a groan and tried to remain unimpressed with Jou's actions. However, that was exactly what Jou was expecting him to do. His eyes darkened a black hue. Jou's hand moved downward along the flat plane of Seto's chest and abdomen until he reached his pants. He quickly unbuttoned the button, undid the zipper and wrapped his fingers around said brunette's manhood swiftly, squeezing it like he did him. Seto let out a choked cry as he nearly fell onto the blonde that thought him worthy enough to touch. Seto bucked his hips into Jou's hand uncontrollably. His now rock hard length begged for that satisfaction, that release he wanted...the need growing in the pit of his stomach was almost unbearable. Just a soft touch from Jou, that's all it took to get this kind of a reaction out of the supposedly detached CEO. But...it couldn't end like this...he wanted to come with his love...If he kept this up...he wouldn't...

"I like to tease you too, Seto-chan..." Jou whispered as he instantly let go of his love's dripping manhood. Seto cried out at the loss of Jou's hand. "But then...I'm sure you don't..." he said smirking like he had just won a war. Seto growled and pushed forward, capturing Jou's bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down, hard, but not hard enough to draw the boy's blood. (Which he was almost sure tasted just as good as the boy himself.) His hands moved around said blonde's lithe form to grab his ass, jerking him forward, causing their lower bodies to come into contact. Jounouchi cried out against Seto's mouth, arching into him consecutively creating more of that wonderful friction. Seto crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Jounouchi's mouth. Jou met him half way, their tongues meshing and gliding in a sacred dance. Seto quickly broke away, turning his head to the side, trying to refrain from touching the beautiful boy panting in his ecstasy against him. Jou softly opened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Seto?" he asked lightly, afraid Seto didn't want him. Seto faced him, his face deadly serious and so...business looking. He gripped Jou's shirt, pulling him against his body roughly, groaning as the contact left him gasping.

"Tell me now...Do you wish to continue? Or would you rather stop right now...before I cant and won't want to stop...Ever." 

"Do you want me, Seto?" Jou asked, smiling innocently. Seto shook his head.

"I don't want my answer to have anything to do with your decision..." Seto whispered.

"Do you want me, Seto?" Jou asked again. But before Seto could answer he continued. "Do you want to feel my body beneath you as you claim what has always been yours? Do you want to hear me scream as you touch me...? Do you want to scream at my touch...? Do you want me to cry out my release onto you? Do you want me to say I love you after we're done? Do you want me to stay forever by your side? I want all of those things Seto...I want to wrap my legs around your waist and take you in so deep...I want to hear you scream against me...I want you to pound into my body...so hard Seto...so hard...So bad I want you...So bad I need you...Seto..." Jou whispered out seductively. His eyes were so dark but at the same time they were so light...Seto couldn't decide which he liked better. His puppy wanted him...No doubt about it...That made Seto smirk evilly.

"I want you puppy…I love you."

"I love you too…Seto…" Seto leaned down and claimed the blond's lips lightly. This kiss seeming so different from the others. This kiss...only the beginning of what was to come. 

***************************************************

Ying Fa: GAH! No lemon! Ha-ha, too bad, I was dissed so no lemon for you…Wow that was a long time coming…This fic first started when? Sometime in the middle of Without You…Don't worry, I swear I'll finish WY soon, I know the sequel wont be up for a really long time, if ever. If you would like to bug me, my e-mail is Ying_Fa_Sakura@yahoo.com I always like meeting new people…Well, have a good year and look out for my other fics on the rampage, this time I promise they'll be original. *scoffs* Ja ne, faithful readers and reviewers!


End file.
